Don't Lose Your Way
by Matoi Ryuko
Summary: Ryuko has gone out of control and lost her mind. Can the power of Senketsu, Satsuki, and the ones she cares about bring her back to the old Ryuko that they all knew and love? And will the two sisters join forces? Based on episode 20 and what I predict will happen in the upcoming episodes. (Small hint of Mako x Ira further along).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! This is my evil Ryuko fanfic! This is a fic to show how I think the battle and everything will play out (and maybe a bit of what I want to happen). What I think will probably be very off to the real episode coming up on Thursday, but hey, we fic on! I hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you think! It would be very much appreciated ^D^**

**Also, I know it's not a smart idea to start another story while in the process of writing another, but I will do my best to update this one as often as possible. I just like the challenge of tasking myself way too much. Teehee. ^^;;;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or any of the characters. I only own this fan-fiction.**

* * *

**Don't Lose Your Way**

"I'll smash you!"

"I"LL SMASH YOU ALL!"

Ryuko shouted in a dark evil tone as she stood before the Nudist Beach and her former friends as she directly hit the ship that they stood upon.

She was completely blind. Brainwashed, and lost. Ryuko's horrid "mother," If that's what you could even call her, forced her into believing that the people who cared for her were actually her enemies.

"Yep, we have definitely come at the worst case scenario.."

"And at this rate, this ship is going to be sunken by a single high-school girl."

While the team talked among themselves, Ryuko in her pure white Junketsu, she flung her giant scissor blade around and laughed in a sinister way as two mint condition choppers were brushed into the wide ocean. She didn't even break a sweat.

"AHA HA HA HA!"

Aikuro sighed heavily as his prized choppers disappeared. He was just thankful that his DTR was intact.

"That idiot!" The mohawk dude said in utter annoyance as he was prepared to face her.

"Wait, Tsumugu! You'll die."

"I have a personalized DTR prototype."

"But that doesn't-"

"The armor's been beefed up more than yours. I think I'll be fine."

Tsumugu takes a running start and then leaps into the air, he slid down the long side of the "S.S Naked Sun" the prized Nudist Beach ship. He gracefully landed right into his larger DTR prototype. He was going to attempt to take Ryuko down, but there was huge doubt in everyone's mind, and to their reluctant-ness of him going out there, they ended up having good reason..

...

Satsuki watched from above, but then decided that it was her time to get involved in all the action. She stood up and headed into the direction of the battle field.

"Satsuki-sama! Take these."

Nonon and Sanagayama held up both swords to the cold woman.

"They belong in your hands far more than in ours."

Satsuki took the blades but before she could charge her younger sister, there was something she needed in order to control the young girl who had gone completely mad.

...

"Wait, how come Ryuko is wearing Junketsu?!"

Mako shouted in her usual, cheery voice, but now it was filled with concern.

Thinking out loud to himself, and looking at his best friend, Senketsu couldn't help but feel betrayed by the one who used to own him.

"Impossible! Ryuko cannot wear any Kamui but-"

Lady Satsuki opened the door in front of her.

"I'm coming in."

Mako turned around and saw the student council president behind her, looking as sharp as ever.

"Satsuki-sama!"

* * *

Tsumugu rapidly fired at the 17-year-old teen. He was eager to do some kind of damage, but failed miserably. His attempts were all for nothing, because that's what happened.. Nothing.

Ryuko just stood there, looking down upon him from the distance with her eyes wide and serious.

Without anything being said, she flung her scissor blade yet again, not making actual contact with the man, but it was enough to knock him straight on his ass, and completely destroy his whole purpose of being there.

"Same old mohawk dude, piloting a mech that leaves your ass hanging out..."

Ryuko hummed mockingly at the defeated Tsumugu.

"Just die!"

She pointed her shiny scissor blade at him and was prepared and ready to attack and go for the kill.

Before anything could be done to the man with the red mohawk, bright yellow lights shot up from the ground. Ryuko looked surprised for a second, but that look of shock turned into a wide, toothy grin as she saw a figure emerging from those lights. Ryuko knew who it was, and she was going to enjoy this.

The blurry figure soon turned into a clear image of Ryuko's 'sister' and her Kamui who she abandoned, Senketsu.

"Oh, I see. So it has come to this."

Ryuko said as she took a leg and placed it on a slightly higher point on the ledge she stood on and casually placed her blade behind her back, looking as if she was almost calm.

"The two of you have teamed up, huh?"

Satsuki disregarded Ryuko's words, only focusing on defeating her and snapping her out of this trap.

"You may despise me, but despite that, you and I are the only two who can defeat her."

She took in a deep breath.

"So lend me your power, Senketsu!"

* * *

Intensity was thick in the air as they watched each other. Before Ryuko tried to attack, Satsuki transformed into the black Kamui.

Threads of life fibers shot out as the pale body was completely exposed, but then within a moment's noticed, the shiny black armor was tightening around Satsuki's slender figure.

"Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!"

Ryuko jumped off of the platform she was on. She was so graceful and gentle with her movements. So swift and elegant. It was like all of her power was different. It was much stronger and she was a completely different person.

"Oh Senketsu.."

Ryuko purred as she walked over to her older sister wearing what was her Kamui.

"You've betrayed me and gone with the enemy. How terrible of you."

Her ice cold finger tips brushed along the chest area of Senketsu's armor.

"Although.. You still feel rather nice, smooth really.. Don't you agree, _Onee-chan~?"_

Satsuki replied with nothing. Instead she stood there, watching Ryuko's every move until she turned and gave Satsuki her back.

"Hmph.. Enough with this nonsense! We will fight, Matoi Ryuko!"

"Oh?! And do you really think you have enough power to take me down!? You're not even _wearing _Senketsu! Just being _worn _by him!"

Ryuko's words didn't phase her at all. Satsuki began to charge at her in a fit of rage and anger and was pumped and ready to attack.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! Hope you liked this first chapter. Trust me, I will have more! I'll update as much as I can, but I do hope that this was good. c: Please let me know what you think~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! I hope it will be good and you guys enjoy it c: Not really much to explain it. But one thing I must add, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It means a lot to me ^D^ I really hope I can keep up and continue to make these stories as great as they can be!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or any of the characters. I only own the fan-fiction**

* * *

**Don't Lose Your Way**

"Matoi Ryuko! Snap out of it!" Satsuki screamed as she charged at her sister.

The two swords clashed together and an explosion from sheer will power broke out and destroyed the ground beneath them. This was even worse than the time Ryuko lost her way and turned into a disgusting green monster. She was stronger, more powerful, and had a lot more knowledge on the ways of fighting.

As all of this was going on, Senketsu continued to worry. He wanted to call out to his friend, but wondered if that would do anything, or if it would be completely pointless. The girl couldn't hear anything anymore. The only thing she knew now was to destroy and kill. Her feelings were not real. The one thing left to wonder is, would she be strong enough to break free from this mind control?

The two were destroying everything in their path. Walls crumbled around them as the ground violently shook from below. There was no way of telling what will happen next, but one thing was obvious, Ryuko had the upper hand, and so far, she was the one pulling the strings. The one who used to be far below, and had always been talked down to by Kyurin Satsuki was now the one who was looking down upon the great president of the student council.

"Well, well! Look who's ahead of the game now, Satsuki, Onee-chan! Aren't you proud of me?! I finally meet the status you wanted, didn't I?! Ryuko spouted ylouder then she probably should have. What could have been part of the reason she gave herself into this mind control so easily could be because of the fact she'd get more power that way, and if she had more power, Ryuko figured that she wouldn't be the one that was talked down to anymore. In that way, she was half right. She was wrong because she was still weak! She did what she needed for strength, but that cost her, her own mind. She wasn't her own person anymore. It was sad and sickening at the same time.

Ryuko always felt sorry for herself. Growing up as a child, she was always surrounded by people who were stronger than her, so what did she do? She did what ever it took to become stronger and show that person that they were wrong about her at first. Ryuko even went through un-imaginable pain to get to where she felt she needed to be. This situation was no different, but this time, it will take much more than rest and small amounts of will power to over come this.

Ryuko jumped around in a frenzy as it appeared as if she was moving faster than light. Satsuki could hardly keep her eyes on her target. This annoyed her to no end, and if she was being honest with herself, she felt intimidated and scared.

"What's the matter, Onee-chan?! First you don't talk, now you're slacking way behind. This isn't like the Kyurin Satsuki I know!" She teased while drawing her blade away and placing her arms on her hips and getting all up in Satsuki's face.

"Maybe someone's just afraid.."

Ryuko mocked while holding a ball full of energy and life fibers in her head and held them to her stomach. Giggles could be heard from the crazed teens mouth as she began to charge up her little energy ball. Despite it being small, looks can surely be deceiving because it was completely packed with energy.

"I think I've had enough of playing with you, Kyurin Satsuki. I think it's time for you to turn Senketsu over, although I wont be wearing him.." Satsuki did not know what Ryuko was talking about. She just looked at her with confusion and surprise.

"What is this nonsense you're spouting to me?" Satsuki asked in a dark tone. She stood her ground, not having a clue about what Ryuko was about to do to her.

Without saying a think, Ryuko laughed evilly and blasted her life fiber bomb right in the middle of her gut. This didn't kill her, but sent her flying, naked too. Satsuki screamed in pain as she was flung into the wall from the power of that blast. The 18 year old was re-playing the scene of of what her mother did to her and Junketsu some time ago. It made her sick to think that she fell for the same trick a second time, and by her little sister! Someone who used to be so much weaker than her just a short time ago. Satsuki was humiliated and naked.. All over again.

Ryuko held Senketsu in her hand, bringing him up to eye level with her as she threw it far behind her, and through the window of the S.S Naked Sun where Mako and her family had stayed.

"Senketsu-chan!" Mako said while running up to him, and looking out the small round window. What she saw scared her.

"Satsuki's been defeated.." Mako whispered as she took a look down at the black sailor suit. She then made a huge fist, thinking of the most absurd thing, but it was the only possible way to still win this.

"I'm going out there, you guys. I have to! It's the only way to save her now. I'm the last hope.." And without anything else being said, Mako threw her Nudist Beach armor to the ground, and pulling Senketsu on. Since she had never worn a Kamui before, she felt that great pain that both Ryuko and Satsuki had to face when they first put theirs on. Red lights shot up from every direction and one final blow came. Mako had never felt pain like this before, but she did what had to be done to save Ryuko.

"Mako! You can't do this! You'll die.." The Mankanshoku family said in unison. They were very reluctant and were fearing for what could happen to poor Mako. They knew she had no idea what she was doing.

Mako, in her new, fully transformed Kamui was amazed at how much power coursed through her veins. She felt like she could certainly do this, so she turned around and smiled to her dear family, giving them a huge thumbs up sign.

"I got this, guys! And like you had always said, father, Mankanshoku girls don't die so easily!"

She was full of confidence and then before there could be anymore protest, she dashed out the small window, heading towards the battle field.

There was one person that did not take kindly to what he was seeing. Ira Gamagori looked at the girl he swore he didn't have feelings for, wide-eyed and he was walking into the direction she was running in. The last thing he wanted was for her to die.

"MANKANSHOKU!" He called out to her, but she couldn't hear him. The only thing she heard was the sound of her own two feet running towards Ryuko, who at the moment has her back turned, looking at a weak, and defenseless Satsuki. The worst thing was, her mind told her that she was proud of what she has done.

Senketsu looked up at Mako, and then back at his best friend. As a Kamui, he could feel the huge wave of power manifested in that small girl. He didn't know if Mako would be able to hear him, but he figured it was worth a shot to warn her of what she was getting into, and that there was no turning back now.

"Mako! Can you hear me?"

The girl stopped in her tracks, looking down at the outfit in surprise.

"Senketsu! I can actually hear you! This is so cool~!" Senketsu would have loved to face palm if he could. This wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Instead, she should be focusing on protecting her life.

"Never mind that, Mankanshoku! You need to stay serious. Now, I just wanted to warn you that this is it! No going back, and you're facing what could be the scariest monster every.." He said with ease.

Mako pouted as she thought what he was saying was nonsense and began to run again. "Ryuko-chan isn't a monster! She's the same Ryuko-chan we all know and love. We just have to bring that personality back, and ya know what, Senketsu? We can do it!"

Senketsu laughed at her confidence. She somehow reminded him of Ryuko, and that gave him hope. He was way on board now.

"Yeah, Mankanhoku. Let's bring Ryuko back!"

Then, she stopped, almost directly behind a laughing Ryuko. She was still in her 'glory,' if that was what you could even call it.

"So, Mako.. It's your turn, is it? You know I don't want to do anything to you, but you'll leave me no other choice if you continue this foolishness.." She said blankly. A grin plastered to her face the entire time as she turned herself around to face Mako.

"No! I'm not leaving until Ryuko-chan is back!" She said confidently as she took a finger and pointed right at Ryuko.

"Well then.. Let's dance, Mankanshoku.."

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! :D I hope you liked it c: The next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Please let me know what you think and thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third episode of my fan-fiction! I really hope you continue to enjoy this. I am trying my best to keep it interesting. :D**

**Song Inspiration: Ambiguous [Kill la Kill OP 2]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or any of the characters. I only own the fan-fiction.**

* * *

**Don't Lose Your Way**

"Why are you doing this, Ryuko-chan?! I don't want to fight you! I just want my friend back."

Mako begged as she stared Ryuko down. The innocent school girl was brave to go out there. That much is surely true, but there was one crucial thing that she was missing. Mako had no sword to fight with. She could always transform, but that couldn't do too well for too long. It was obvious that whoever would decide to take her on, Ryuko would always take the lead.

Before either of them could say anything more, Mako looked up at poor Satsuki, almost in horror. Everyone knew that Ryuko had a deep hatred for her sister, and had some massive bones to pick with the girl, but still, she completely destroyed Satsuki, leaving her life to hang on a thread, and that was her own sister. It make Mako wonder, with Ryuko so far gone that she would try to take Mako and make her share the same fate?

"The old Ryuko is gone.. She was weak. I never liked her." Ryuko said, turning her head away from Mako. There was no regret or no quiver in her voice. It was almost like she honestly meant it, and that's how it seemed to. Her face was dead serious and her eyes just screamed evil. Although these were the case, it still seemed like somehow, Ryuko was still crying out for help and really needed it too. Mako was about to see through those dark, serious eyes just as she always had been able to in these situations.

"The Ryuko I knew was none of those things! She was strong and brave.. If the _real_ Ryuko is still in there, listen to me! You have to fight, Ryuko-chan. You're better than this! Don't let that woman do this to you!" Mako begged over and over again. It was obvious that she was desperate and was trying to think of something to avoid an ugly fight. No, she was not afraid would never be afraid of her, but no one, especially not her, would want to fight someone they considered to be their best friend.

Senketsu stood completely silent. He, unlike Mako was feeling a huge amount of dread and guilt. Why guilt? This was because he felt that it was his fault that this even happened to her in the first place. He got careless with his friend and let her go. What if these two couldn't bring her back after all? Senketsu would have to live with this for the rest of his life. Anyone would say that it was Ragyo's doing and had nothing to do with Senketsu, but he still felt responsible for not taking well enough care for someone he thought was pretty much like his family (Or you could easily say his only family).

"You're wrong about that Ryuko, Mankanshoku! Don't talk like you've known me my whole life. You have no idea the pain I've faced!" Ryuko charged her without warning. For a second, Mako felt stuck and frozen. She was afraid to move. Ever since she's known Ryuko, she never though she could easily hurt the people surrounding her and caring for her so easily. It was like second nature for this Ryuko to destroy everything, and Mako was having a very hard time keeping up, which is why Ryuko continues to have the upper hand.

Ryuko didn't actually make contact with Mako, but blasted a wave of energy at her with a single swipe of her scissor blade. The way Mako saw it, it was slow. It was like time was giving her a chance to escape this and this entire mess. No! She wouldn't leave her friend like this, but somehow she had to go to where Satsuki was throw to grab her sword. It was the only way to stay in the game and actually stand some sort of a chance.

"MAKO! Get moving!" Senketsu called out. And as she was told, she did.

It appeared as if she was moving at the speed of light, but it was a fact that a human could not ever move faster than the speed of light. Even to Ryuko, she was fast. Very fast! What was this? She was a simple high school girl with no knowledge on the ways of fighting. How could she be going to fast for even Ryuko to see? Was this the willpower of true friendship, giving her the strength she needed to take down this fraud or Ryuko? Who's to say where this power is actually coming from.

"I'm sorry for this, Ryuko-chan.."

Mako got right in front of Ryuko without even noticing it. She punched her right in the gut. Small drops of blood poured out and then a rush of saliva and vomit came from the mind-controlled Ryuko. She shrieked in pain, and was shocked to see what this girl had actually done to her, but before she could think much longer, she fell right to the floor. Arms clutching her stomach as she groaned. Ryuko thought there was no way she could get hurt in her current form. She was supposed to be ten times more powerful than before, yet she was on the ground and in pain just because of one fist to the gut.

Mako rushed over to Satsuki. She was in terrible condition. Worse than ever before and Mako felt terrible for the girl. She sat right next to Satsuki, and was reluctant to touch her mighty weapon. She didn't know what the girl might say, but was it really worth letting Ryuko win? No.

"Mankanshoku.. Take it." Satsuki whispered weakly.

"I am no match for Ryuko this way, and I accept that.. But your will to save her has made you strong. You are better for the job then I."

Instead of fighting Satsuki, she took her humble words to heart. She picked up the shiny weapon and looked back down at Satsuki once more. She couldn't just leave her here. She's losing blood like crazy. That was worth a lot of money! Mako wanted to tell her not to waste the blood, but this was not the time for foolish things like that. Before anything else happened, Mako pick Satsuki up then turned around to look at Ryuko. She was still hunched over and in pain, but it was clear that she was gaining some of her strength back, so the girls had to be quick before she has the chance to attack once more.

Mako hopped from wall to wall until she reached the large ship. She set Satsuki down as easily as she could. "DAD! Come out here now! Lady Satsuki needs medical attention and don't you dare do anything perverted!"

Before her father could collect the body, yet another sphere of energy came their way. Mako saved them at just the right time by holding the blade up to the energy and was thrown completely off her feet and on to her rear.

"What's this game you're playing here, Mako? Huh?! Don't play with me, dammit! You're not above me!"


End file.
